1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bottle comprising a hollow elongated body extending between a bottle bottom and a bottle neck, wherein said elongated body comprises an upper region, a lower region and it is provided with an annular groove provided therebetween for an eased grip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This kind of bottle is apt to contain liquids like mineral water or other beverages and it has for example a 1.5 or 2 liters capacity. The body of the bottle is usually made of terephthalate polyethylene (PET) or other similar plastic materials, for example by a blow molding method.
The annular groove serves as a region for holding the bottle, gripping the recessed circumference of the groove having a reduced diameter with respect to the transverse dimensions of the bottle.
Said bottles are sometimes difficult to hold. In fact, it is necessary to hold said annular groove tight, both for the condensation, that might form on the refrigerated surface of the bottle, and for the weight of the content.
Too much pressure exerted by a user on the annular groove can cause the deformation of the bottle, with a consequent uncontrolled outflow of the liquid content. On the other hand, user's fingers can somehow slip on the surface of the annular groove causing the user to lose the grip.